


My feelings

by Lumina_pe



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumina_pe/pseuds/Lumina_pe
Summary: A story, in which it involves Momo and Nayeon. They been going out for quite so time. However, their relationship is still kept a secret. Momo is tired of this, so she finally decides to tell Nayeon, about her feelings.





	My feelings

"Um, don't you know anything about personal space! Hirai?!"  
Nayeon playfully shoves Momo, towards Chaeyoung. Nayeon tries to ignore Momo's reaction. Momo and her have spoken about them being out together in public.  
"Nayeon-unnie, please don't shove people into me,"  
"Chaeyoung-ah, please just be happy were taking you out."  
"Really, Nayeon? Wasn't this supposed to be a date for the two of you?"  
"It was, but you know Nayeon." Momo quietly butts in.  
"Who's side are you on, Momo?"  
"I was on yours, but now I am on Chaeyoung's side."  
Nayeon couldn't believe her girlfriend. What kind of person leaves her hanging like that.  
"Okay. Fine, whatever. Just hurry up then!"  
After their little 'date' including Chaeyoung as their third wheel, they decide to fare their goodbyes. Chayeoung leaves Momo and Nayeon by themselves, after their 'date' was finish.

Momo decides to walk Nayeon back to her apartment like every other day. But this day was different, it was not like the other days. Momo seemed to be more timid, now thinking about it, Momo was quieter. They pass by a street dog. Nayeon knows Momo's going to stop. Heck the girl would stop her tracks to pet any kind of random animal. But to Nayeon's suprise, Momo kept on walking. Okay, thats enough of Momo acting weird. Nayeon stops and pulls Momo hand at holt.

"Okay, tell me now. What's the matter? Why have you been to quiet today?"  
"You really don't know, huh,"  
"Know what?"  
"Nothing. Never mind. Can we keep walking, it's getting cold."  
"I am not letting go. Now tell me what's the matter."  
"You know what, Nayeon? I am tired of hiding us! I've been playing it cool, up until now. Can't you see?! I want to express myself in front of other people! But do you know why I can't?! Because your always hiding us! I'm tired of going dates with you! You know why? Because every time we have one, you always invite one of your friends. You pay attention to them more, when we are on our 'date',"  
Nayeon doesn't say anything, she's speechless. She knows all the things that Momo had just told here are true. She hides their relationship as possible. She does it because she knows they will get a lot of hate. Nayeon doesn't care anymore. She begins to quietly sob.  
"Am sorry! Look Nayeon I've been hiding my feelings up until now. I guess I was just mad. I want to be like every other couple out there. But how can we do it, if you don't let us get out. Am truly sorry!" Momo says as she goes and gives Nayeon a big hug, not letting her go.  
Momo hates making people cry. She really does. So when Nayeon started to sob, Momo's heart broke. She truly loves Nayeon. And for Nayeon to cry, Momo felt hurt.  
"Am sorry too, Momo. I've only thought of myself. Am sorry. You should have told me sooner." Nayeon tries to speak, but she was stuttering her words.  
"No it's my fault. You shouldn't be responsible for my sudden outburst."   
They both continue to hug each other for quite a few more minutes before they decide to get back to Momo's apartment.

A lot of things had happen in Momo's apartment. Their first time together, first kiss, first time Momo told Nayeon she loves her, a few years back. That little apartment holds a lot of good memories. In fact the thing they were going to do right know would become another of those special memories.

As they enter the apartment, neither of them could wait. Their lips now attached to each other, slowly walking towards Momo's bed. With a thud, Nayeon was now below Momo. Nayeon loves it, when Momo takes the lead. Lips still attached to each other, Momo decides to slip in her tongue. Nayeon does the same to Momo. As their tongue move in unison, Momo's hand start to wonder downwards. Now stoping with the kiss, both gals decide to collect air. They were both gasping for air, red checks invading their faces.   
"Can I?" Momo ask, she was asking for permission to take off Nayeon shirt.  
Getting a shy nod, Momo reaches for the hem of the shirt, pulling it upwards. This was not their first time doing this, but it always feels like it's Momo's first time. She tries her hardest to make this memorable. Momo was now grabbing Nayeon's boobs. Nayeon lets out a sudden moan. Momo smirks. She plants her face into Nayeon's boobs, licking them and nibbling it. Nayeon tries to hold her moans but Momo tells her not to.  
"Nayeon, please let out your moans. I don't mind them."  
"Oh okay" Nayeon says as she stutters with pleasure.  
Momo decides to move downwards again. Asking for permission again, Nayeon nods again. Slowly unbuttoning Nayeon pants, and pulling them downs, Momo decides to take off her cloth too. She doesn't want to make Nayeon uncomfortable. Now removing, her underwear, Momo stomach is filled with butterflies.  
She looks at Nayeon, getting approval to continue.   
Momo darts out her tongue, licking Nayeon's wet folds. She cleans off her excess cum, before licking her fingers and shoving them into Nayeon. With a big grunt, Nayeon breath gets bigger. She moans with pleasure and lust. As Momo pace quickens, Nayeon feels herself on the edge of a cliff. Fingers now cutting into Momo's skin, Nayeon feels herself coming.   
"M-Momo! I getting closer!"  
"Cum for me, will you Nayeon?"  
Oh Nayeon was coming. Before she knew it, she had came. Fingers slowly coming out of her entrance, Nayeon felt tired. As Nayeon makes eye contact with Momo she sees Momo licking her fingers.  
"You tastes as good as always!" Momo says as she winks at Nayeon.  
Nayeon is to tired to respond. Momo can see that so she decides to lay next to Nayeon, before whispering something in her ear.  
"Hey babe?"  
"Yes Momo?"  
"Happy 5 years together!"  
"Happy anniversary to you too, Momo. I love you!"  
"I love you more!"  
"Momo,"  
"Hmm"  
"I think I want us to be more open about our relationship too."  
"Am fine with whatever you want Nayeon. As long as you are happy, then I am also happy."  
Momo receives another kiss, with that being said. Both girls sleep happily. They both have a long future ahead of them. With that being said, they live happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this story! I'll try my best to make other story's.  
> :") Thanks for reading!


End file.
